Bargaining With Beasts
by gracklenaught
Summary: From what you've all gathered your Patrons used to be players. Just like you and Rose and Dave and Jade. They played the game and they won, but they must have screwed up somewhere along the way because now they're all stuck here. One of them trapped in each of your lands, but you guess it isn't that bad! After all if that hadn't happened none of you would have ever met!
1. Themis

Summary: Even though Themis can be a pain in your ass a lot of the time, and even though she is completely insufferable, with her constant teasing and cackling, since that first day, when she sent you on a suicide mission which only failed to kill you because of Davesprite's intervention, she's been doing a pretty good job of helping you get through the game and getting stronger which you are thankful for, even though that smug grin that's always on her face makes you not want to tell her that ever! There is no way you're giving her the satisfaction!

AN: In this au the trolls screwing up with the universe creation made it so that instead of causing the tumor and all that canon goodness it made it so that when they claimed their reward they did get to the new universe but took the places of the kid's denizens but with slightly different roles. Also none of the kids have their canon patron troll because where's the fun in that?

Fixed up the chapter some, might rewrite it some more later maybe but im happier with it now. I'm done with chapter four, but I'm going to edit the rest of the chapters before I post it, but it should be pretty soon.

* * *

Before you set off to climb higher and higher up your house Nanna makes a point of telling you to go find your Patron. You have no idea who, or what exactly this patron of yours is, but then you have a feeling you'll figure it out one way or another. All Nannasprite tells you is that she will help you, guide you in ways that a sprite cannot and sends you off. You hardly have time to think about it, being too busy smashing imps and ogres.

When you pass through the first gate, you find yourself in a village full of silly orange salamanders. Talking to them tells you more about your land and gives you more clues about what you're supposed to do here. Apparently you're supposed to somehow free the fireflies trapped underneath the clouds above. Although you have no idea how you're supposed to go about doing such an impossible sounding task it's all really exciting!

All this information gathering almost distracts you enough that you forget to ask about this Patron you're supposed to find. When you do ask the salamander just seems to shudder before pointing down an overgrown looking path

'Her name is Themis,' they say, blowing a bubble nervously, if it's even possible to blow a bubble nervously 'she's in the castle there... be careful… she's never been forgiving of trespassers...' You go where it says and on the way down the road you see no salamanders on or around it. Silence hangs heavy in the air, setting you on edge.

Further down the road you come across a few imps and have to beat them. You even have to face an ogre, but killing it isn't as hard as it used to be now that you have your awesome wrinkle fucker hammer!

Soon you can see a massive castle made of blue stones and metal pipes in the distance, it sort of reminds you of a pipe organ. And there is a bridge just there leading to an open gate, frankly you'd think there would be more enemies. But as you make your way through the castle nothing comes to attack. You walk inside and the castle itself seems even more silent than the road outside it. The further you go inside the castle the more the silence weighs on you you think you're starting to shake. Whoo boy, you need to calm down

To ease your nerves you decide to pester Rose. Maybe you should talk to her about this before you proceed any further. You put on your serious business goggles, because clearly this is very serious and pester Rose

\- ghostyTrickster[GT] began pestering tentacleTherapist[TT]-

GT: hey Rose!

GT: you're in the game now right?

TT: Yes, I am now in the game.

TT: I seem to have arrived in a world of pastel seas and clouds, it is rather peaceful.

GT: thats weird i would have thought youd get a gloomy planet full of tentacle-y monsters

GT: you must be so dissapointed.

TT: Indeed, my dissapointment is immesurable.

TT: None the less I'm sure I will be able to move past it, after all this game is fascinating.

GT: yeah! like i think i'm doing the first quest?

GT: i have to find my patron! who ever or what ever that is.

GT: i'm actually in her castle right now, but i got a little nervous about facing her. her castle is really imposing…

TT: Ah, yes Jaspersprite did mention something about a Patron. Although I couldn't get much out of him about the purpose of finding such a being.

TT: I decided that it would be best to explore my land before I wander into her lair.

TT: I wish you well though.

TT: I'm afraid i've come across some scoundrels that need to be dealt with, I must go.

TT: Tell me how your encounter goes though.

GT: will do Rose!

TT: Good luck.

\- tentacleTherapist[TT] ceased pestering ghostyTrickster[GT] -

\- ghostyTrickster[GT] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist[TT] -

You put away your goggles because as cool as they are they aren't very useful for actually seeing set off once again. Now where could that Patron be?

As you get farther and farther in you begin to notice that the wall seems to be changing color. It goes from a hue of blue that almost matches your pesterchum color to a lighter blue color that strays dangerously close to green.

You think that particular shade is called teal? You aren't sure…

Soon enough the hallway you're walking down comes to an end opening into a massive chamber. Perhaps foolishly you wander in without looking inside first. Something you come to regret when you catch sight of what exactly is inside. Taking in the being in front of you you can't help but freeze in terror.

Right in the middle of the room sits a giant girl, around your age you think but just massive. She takes up about a third of the huge chamber even though she's sitting cross legged, head almost reaching the vaulted ceiling. Candy corn colored horns sprout from her hairline and narrowly miss scraping on the stone above her. Her skin is gray, that is where it isn't covered in glistening scales that match the color of the wall. On her face there are no scales aside from a pair of small patches resting on her cheekbones, above them red eyes are fixed on you, below a crescent full of sharp teeth widens.

She scoots closer, clawed hands thumping closer and closer to you, a thundering rattle sounds, and you notice the manacles clasped around her scaled wrists and ankles chains linked to something behind her that you can't see. She isn't wearing much, just a white dress that reminds you of what all those dresses greek statues always have on, a chiton you think they're called. It looks like it used to be much longer, now only coming down to her mid thigh, jaggedly ripped where it cuts off, seeing some scraps of clothing in the background. She has a tail too you see, a big teal lizard tail that drags on the ground as he approaches.

She reaches the end of her chains and spreads out her massive dragon wings that you barely noticed she has. You're still frozen, and she's now close enough that you feel the air move around you when she takes a good sniff at you. She let's out a laugh that sounds like jagged glass against your petrified ear drums

 **SO YOU'R3 TH3 PUNY PL4Y3R 1'V3 B33N S4DDL3D W1TH. YOU DON'T SM3LL L1K3 MUCH! NOW WHY DON'T W3 S3ND YOU OFF TO YOUR F1RST QU3ST?**

She laughs and you kind of get a bad feeling about this, but she's supposed to guide you right? She wouldn't steer you wrong would she?


	2. Arachne

Summary: Arachne is brash and volatile, impulsive beyond belief and seems to have no qualms taking someone's will to meet her ends. Even with all the deception and manipulation she seems to employ almost constantly she seems painfully earnest in all that she does. Despite your suspicions everything she has done so far seems to be in an effort to make you stronger, as ill advised as many of those actions have been. It seems odd considering the way the two of you first met but she really is trying to help you.

AN: Fixed this up a little

* * *

You have just set your sights on a promising destination to start your exploration. A towering pink temple which rises in the distance like an obelisk in the perpetual light of your land. You approach it, dispatching a few imps and ogres you come across. You're sure the building will be brimming with information about the game you now find yourself in.

As you draw nearer to it you pass a village full of pink turtles, your consorts you assume. You snort at the little things which scuttle away as you pass, they seem to be intimidated by you. But… what's that?

There appears to be something else in the village too, taller than the turtles and wearing purple clothes, skin black and reflective in the light, like a beetle's shell. It catches sight of you and rushes off, you think you remember Jade telling you about creatures like these, though you don't recall the details. You continue and catch sight of a few more creatures like the first, some black, some white, all seeming to be in a hurry to go somewhere else.

As you pause to study the odd creatures you hear a bing from you laptop band looking at it to find that Jade has contacted you

\- gardenGnostic [GG] started pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] -

GG: rose! you're in the game! :D

TT: That does appear to be the case.

TT: I'm sure you would like my land Jade, it's mostly white beaches and rainbow rain. With a healthy dose of pink stone cities and temples.

GG: :o that does sound really cool! i hope my land is awesome too!

TT: No doubt it will be. I can hardly wait to see what this game cooks up for you.

GG: me too! i cant wait until to get in the game!

GG: i just wish john would hurry up and get me in :T

TT: I'm sure John will get you in soon enough. You just need to have a little patience Jade.

GG: *siiiigh* i guess youre right

GG: gotta wait for sillyjohn mcslowbert

GG: oh well! i still have a few things to get ready anyway!

TT: Jade, before you go to work on those things you need to get ready, I have something I wanted to ask.

GG: go ahead rose! id love to answer your question!

TT: I passed by a village full of what I assume are my consorts. However besides them there were also these shelled creatures, black ones and white ones.

TT: Something tells me you might know what they are, if not what they're doing here.

GG: oh! they must be carapacians! theyre from prospit and derse, the places we go when were asleep! the black ones are from derse and the white ones are from prospit!

TT: Is that so? What are they doing here then?

GG: i dont know! i mean i know they can come to our lands from the dream planets but i don't know what they would be doing on your land…

TT: I see, I will have to investigate further…

TT: Now I should go, good luck with your preparations.

GG: bye rose! see you soon! :D

\- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -

\- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] -

You move on, but just as you pass the boundaries of the town something tugs at the hem of your shirt. It turns out to be another one of the Prospitians scuttling around, she's shorter than you by about a foot and looks up at you with a concerned expression on her face

"...Umm.. Excuse me seer but… a-are you going to go meet… her...?"

"Her?"

"Her...your…ah…P-patron…A-Arachne… Are you going to see her…?" she can barely choke out the name, you wonder what this Arachne did to inspire such fear in the carapacian

"I'm afraid not, I've decided it would be more prudent to first discover more about this place before going to meet this patron right now," as the prospitian hears your answer her eyes widen in terror

"Oh no... you r-really should go see her, and soon," she takes your hand and clasps it tightly

"Why?" you try to pull away from her and after a second of hesitation she lets go

"A-Arachne, she gets what she wants… and she wants to see you, and if you don't come to her willingly, she'll make you come to her..."

Though the statement makes you uneasy that doesn't mean it deters you. After thanking the Prospitian for her advice and assuring her you were going to see Arachne as soon as you finished searching the temple, you set off once again.

The temple is small and full of books about the mythos of the game. In the center of the room there stands an interesting orb on pedestal. It's about the size of a magic eight ball, made of blue crystal, featureless except for seven circular indentations. Six of them arranged in a circle around the seventh, the largest, in the take a second to pick it up and run a hand over its cool surface before returning to your research, cracking open a book and captchalogging a few more to read later.

You've barely read the introduction of the book when you feel a pressure in your head, everything goes dark.

You wake up in a room that looks like yours except it's purple, everything is purple. On the walls scrawled over and over again in some sort of green ink is written the word Meow and all the letters in it in various orders, covering an entire wall. This must be Derse, the dream planet Jade mentioned, the one neighboring the...

You look out the window and catch sight of the zoologically dubious creatures she had mentioned lived there. A smile upturns your lips as you catch faint snatches of their whispers, getting out of the tower and floating closer to them to listen for a while before the pressure that sent you here returns and you find yourself waking on a cold stone floor.

You groan, inspecting the floor before daring to look up, uneasy about suddenly waking up in an unfamiliar location. You take in the blue floor and see gold in your peripheral vision, before you can look up of your own volition, a voice rings out from above you, echoing across the room

 **Man, you reeeeeeeeally should have just come to see me first**

There's laughter coming from above you and when you look up you see her, your patron. First all you can see are her legs, eight spider legs, each with a massive metal cuff clamped around it, rising up to connect to the torso of a spider. Above that, from where the spider's head should be sprouts a girl from the hips up like some sort of messed up centaur. Eight massive eyes stare down at you, three smaller eyes arranged in a line below a larger pair, placed where a human's eyes would be, though only the largest two appear to posses pupils, they are centered where her only two eyes would be if she were human, the one on your left has only one pupil while the one on the right has seven, arranged like the indents on the orb you found earlier.

But then it seems that nothing but the shape of her torso is human, not even her skin, it's gray. Her hands end in a claws. On her sides you can see raised patches of skin, different from the surrounding more like a thin membrane, bulging and blue. She's wearing a white shirt similar in style to a greek chiton, over which miles of golden threads are draped, most likely taken from the ships lying destroyed around the cavern you are in, mounds of gold spilling from their ripped open holds. Besides the ones around her neck, dangling over her chest there are also strands of gold wrapped around her arms and hanging from the horns rising from her hair matching the odd coloring of her claws. Her smirking mouth is filled with fangs

 **What's your name girl?**

She asks before Rose can quite pull herself together

"My name is Rose Lalonde, and I don't appreciate you kidnapping me," you tell her, glaring up at her now that you've regained your composure. She just scoffs at your indignance, smirk on her face widening

 **Well you weren't coming to me so I decided to make you, since I can't really go anywhere**

The last part of the sentence is said with exasperation, one of her legs shifting making the chain locked around it clang against the ground.

 **Never mind that, I'm here to help you, even though I don't have to. 8ecause I'm magnanimous as fuck. I'm gonna make a winner out of you Lalonde**

she claims, smirking down at you like you're some broken down house that she's so courteously going to remodel, that is, if your definition of remodelling is to knock down the whole thing.

Gazing up at your patron you feel a heavy sigh weigh in your chest, this is going to be a long day.


	3. Prometheus

Summary: You can't believe you were going to put off meeting this guy. As hilarious as it would have been to watch his ensuing tantrum there's a chance you would have been too intimidated to laugh at it, considering the guy's the size of Seto Kaiba's ego. You almost want to thank Davesprite for bribing you into coming to see him with the promise of cool weapons. Either way, as much as it hurts your head to have to go around listening to his shouted orders you can't help but think that it is worth it.

AN: Alright, last edited chapter, next up, new chapter central

* * *

After learning about all the fucked up shit these patrons were pulling from Rose and John you decided that you were never going to meet your patron, like, ever. You just know your patron would end up being even worse than theirs somehow. Not that you couldn't handle it, but you don't think it's worth the hassle. So when your brand spanking new bird-yousprite turns to you after just having saved John from the suicide mission Themis sent him on and tells you to go meet your patron, you only have one answer for him

"Hell fucking no,"

 _"Come on dude, meeting your patron is like critical to game shit, you gotta do this,"_

"Nah, think I'm gonna put this off, like this is school and meeting my patron's a giant project worth half my grade. So of fucking course I'm doing fuck all until the night before."

 _"You have to do this, trust me if you don't do it now you'll regret it. When you finally get around to it, the dude'll shout-rant your ears off, trust me, I know. Besides, he's not actually that bad,"_

"Dude no way am I believing that fresh shipment of lies, he's the same kinda thing that we just kept from killing John remember? Same kind of creature that kidnapped Rose too. Why would he be any different?" at this he facepalms, a groan rumbling from his throat

 _"Wow, now you're just being species-ist. Has it occurred to you that he's a different person from the two of them and there's no proof you have that he would act the same as the two of them? I swear to fuck, Prometheus is nothing like the scourges. If the scourges are the shady fucking anti-heroes you can't quite trust then Prometheus is the protagonist who's probably too honest for his own good. Dude couldn't be manipulative to save his life. If he wants you to do something he'll just yell at you to do it until you either get tired of his whining and give in or until he decides you have to do something else."_

"Still gonna go with no," the sprite sighs at your answer but doesn't seem dissuaded, which he definitely should be because you're serious about this shit and he should know this since he's you

 _"If you go see him he'll send you on a bunch of quests which will get you some serious loot. Shit strong enough to destroy a city block,"_

Ok now you think you miiiiight want to go see this Prometheus dude.

It doesn't take him long to get you to go see your monster after that. He leads you over the gears and lava, your destination isn't far but you're not used to being surrounded by spinning gears and heat and lava all the time so you're a little slower than you would be otherwise. He's leading you to what looks like a metal colosseum, covered in spinning gears and dripping lava like everything else here. On the way you think of something

"Hey, you must have done all those quests already right? To get the loot?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"So why didn't you bring that shit back? Well besides these wicked ishades anyway. Coulda given me a powerboost, overtime," it doesn't make any sense to you that he didn't, if you were in his position you definitely would have.

 _"I was going to, but Rose told me that if I did your lazy ass was never going to drag itself to Prometheus' lair, she was right. And that is the opposite of what needed to happen so I didn't. Did bring something back for John though,"_

"Now that just isn't fair," you feel the urge to pout but repress it, after all you're too cool for such thing. The sprite chuckles at you, knowing you want to pout without even having to look, you flip him off, he laughs at that too.

You reach the foot of the mechanical Colosseum, Davesprite waiting for you besides it. He turns and the two of you start to move towards the entrance, a long, empty hall that seems to lead to the middle of the circular structure. But before you can enter you're stopped by a notification from your ishades

"It's Rose," you tell him and he nods with a look of tentative hope on his face. You take this as a go ahead and turn away to answer your friend.

\- tentacleTherapist [TT] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

TT: Seeing as John is safe from an early and unnecessary death I am going to assume that the other Dave made it here and managed to save John as we agreed.

TG: you know about davesprite?

TT: Yes, it seems that in his timeline my alternate self somehow worked out a way to send me the memories of her timeline via dreamself.

TT: As soon as that newly made feathery asshole showed himself I got knocked out and received all her depressing memories. Nearly scared Arachne to death, though she'd never admit it.

TT: Tell him that would you?

TG: on it

You tell him and he nods, relieved

 _"Tell her it's all in day's work, no need to get all worked up about these modern day heroics I've been pulling,"_

"Dude I'm not some messenger boy, tell her yourself,"

He doesn't say anything but turns away to use his own ishades to talk to her.

TT: It seems he can still use pesterchum despite being a sprite, interesting.

TT: I'm afraid I'll have to postpone any further communication with either of you, I have important things to do.

TT: Arachne won't stop whining at me to do errands for her. So I'm afraid I'll have to depart.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]-

TG: good luck with that

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]-

You don't like the idea of Rose spending so much time with the crazy spider creature that literally kidnapped her but you guess it's her business. Not like she'd listen to you even if you expressed your worries, that girl does what she wants.

Davesprite coughs loud, ironically to catch your attention and you turn back to him

 _"Now that that's over with we should get in there already, Prometheus is impatient on the best days and today is not his best day,"_

You nod and let the sprite lead you inside the massive structure. The tunnel you're in, though straight, has many corridors leading away on each side, but Davesprite never even gives them a second glance. He just moves straight ahead and leads you towards the red light at the end of the tunnel. As you get closer you start to notice a weird sound coming from it. It reminds you of the obnoxious caws of the crows that always seemed to get into your room.

Emerging from the exit you can see why. You're standing on a wooden bridge which is a little too rickety to be balanced over the river of lava down below. The other end connects over to a cylindrical plateau that's covered in dirt, though you can see layers of metal beneath it rising from the lava. On the plateau there are tons of birds, black and sleek like crows but roughly the size of horses. All hopping around on the dirt and cawing like the pieces of shit they are.

You're a little too stunned by the giant crows to notice who you assume is Prometheus at first, but when you do you freak out just a bit 'cause he's way bigger than you expected.

He's about the size of a two-story house right now, sitting, mostly slumped over.

Judging by the young looking face and chubby cheeks you think he might be about your age, though it's hard to tell through his alien looks and hugeness. He's wearing nothing but a loincloth to cover his privates and even then it's pretty tattered. With grey skin and candy corn horns, he seems to look a lot like the patrons John and Rose described. Besides that he has three odd bulging red membranes rising from his sides just under his ribs and he doesn't appear to have nipples, like some fuckin' shirtless bishie from the animes bro watches ironically. Besides that he seems to look mostly human. That is aside from his hands, one of which has claws that match his horns and the other of which is an actual fucking red crab pincer.

He's leaning on a weird cement column thing that reminds you of this punishment thing you saw once in a history book, a flogging jut you think it was called. People would get strapped to it and get whipped over and over again, sometimes to the death. there were huge dents on one side of the thing, the side with the red pincer, probably where the sulking patron himself whacked it, knocking chunks of concrete to the ground most likely to give himself space to move. There are manacles locked around his wrists connected to each other by a chain that must have kept him pinned to the cement before he smashed those chunks off.

While you were gaping at everything Davesprite got ahead of you, weaving through the crowd of massive crows, occasionally cawing at ones that get too close to him. You flashstep through the feathery crowd to catch up, not wanting to be left in the dust. Neither of you say anything as you approach the massive boy.

He finally seems to notice your presence as you near him, a scowl fixing itself on his face to replace the spaced out, borderline depressed look he'd had before. You reach his feet and he glares down at you in annoyance from over the massive bags under his eyes

 **JUST GREAT, I'M STUCK WITH FUCKING TWO OF YOU NUBSUCKERS, FIGURES I'D GET THE FUCKING TIME PLAYER AND ALL THE MOTHERFUCKING BULLSHIT TIME ENTAILS**

Davesprite looks unimpressed at his outburst

 _"Yeah nice to see you too man, thanks for the warm welcome,"_

 **OH DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE YOU FUCKING KNOW ME, I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF THINKPAN ROTTINGLY AWFUL KIND OF TIMELINE YOU'RE FROM AND JUST HOW CHUMMY YOU GOT WITH THE ALTERNATE ME BUT I DON'T CARE**

 **I'M JUST GOING TO DO MY STUPID BULGECHAFFING JOB AND GUIDE BOTH OF YOU SHITMAGGOTS UNTIL YOU'RE STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL ME AND THAT WILL BE THAT, CAPICHE?**

It looks like you were right, dealing with this dude is going to be a huge hassle.


	4. Gaia

Summary: Gaia is so great! Her fashion sense is amazing and she has been invaluable in progressing in your quest. She is just so nice! You're sure you have the best patron, hands down! You just wish you could help her and the other patrons remember more about who they were before they ended up here. Well, even if you have no idea how right now, you're sure you'll find a way to help them remember and a way to free them from their dungeons! You just need more data!

AN: Wow this is the last chapter, hah i can't believe i took so long to finally finish it, but whatever, there's no crying over spilt milk, better late than never and all that jazz, anyway, here is the last chapter of this fic, you get to see Kanaya as Gaia, heck yeah, enjoy

* * *

At last you're in your land! You shiver, it's so much colder than you thought it'd be. You take in the vast white expanse, this is snow, wow… A smile spreads on your face as you step off your bed, eager to experience the powdery coldness for the first time. As you do however, you see Bec, now a sprite, float in front of you.

He lets out a single bark, and there's a flash of green, and then you're somewhere completely different.

Now you're standing in front of a cave entrance, which you suspect is actually the side of the volcano, seeing as there is lava inside the cave, which Bec clearly wants you to enter. The sides of the entrance themselves are covered in black glossy stone, volcanic rock left from some ancient lava flow, although you don't know how ancient it could have been considering that this was definitely not here back on your island.

"Bec, why did you bring me here?" You ask your sprite, although you already have a clue as to why he could have brought you here, based on what your friends had told you earlier. But he should be able to talk now, and you want to see what he says.

He opens his mouth to answer but all that comes out his horrible screeching noises, and Bec flashes and sparks with the green fire from which he draws his power.

"No! No! Bec that's enough! You don't have to talk please!" God that noise! You covered your ears but even then you couldn't drown out the horrible sound. He stops as soon as you tell him to, and it is with dismay that you realize that you won't be able to talk to him the way Rose gets to talk to Jaspers. Bec looks a little let down at the realization, and you take a deep breath.

"Ok, so you can't talk, that's fine! You're still a good boy!" You smile at him and he lets out a little happy bark, normal, nothing like the screech he let out earlier and he wiggles his sprite body in a way reminiscent of how he used to wag his tail.

You're about to go in for some petting when you hear a beep from your syllabex, someone's been trying to contact you, the previous beeps must have been drowned out by everything that just happened. You get out your lunchtop, oh it's John! He must be worried about you, you did just disappear on him, whoops…

\- ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -

GT: jade!

GT: where did you you go?

GT: i can't see you anymore, where are you?

GT: are you ok?

GG: oh don't worry john I'm ok!

GG: bec decided to bring me somewhere else

GG: i think he wants me to meet my patron!

GT: huh, well that sounds about right, all out sprites were determined to have us meet our patrons as soon as we get in.

GG: yeah i remember!

GT: hopefully you have a better patron than mine.

GT: she's not that bad, but she's kinda creepy…

GT: and she did kinda try to kill me...

GG: well im sure my patron will be better!

GG: because im awesome :p

GT: haha yeah, im sure.

GG: well john as much as id love to keep talking i think i should go

GG: bec is starting to get antsy…

GT: alright jade, i'll call you later then.

GT: have fun with your patron!

GG: i will!

GG: bye john! :D

\- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] -

\- ghostyTrickster [GT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -

You put away your lunchtop and enter the cave, Bec nudging you forward.

As you step into the cave sweat starts to bead on your brow. The heat is a big contrast from the cold outside and it takes you a second to adjust. But honestly this is just a little better than the cold outside, because at least you're used to the heat.

There are odd crystals sprouting from the wall, blue and shining above streams of lava flowing sluggishly below. You're in a large chamber, at the end there's an entrance that leads to what looks like another room with more lava. You approach it, but again you're interrupted by the notification sound from your syllabex, this time, this time the messenger is Dave.

\- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -

TG: jade

TG: youre in the game now right

TG: cut it pretty close to the wire

TG: i was almost worried

GG: well you dont have to almost get your cool guy panties in a twist!

GG: i am both in the game and completely fine!

TG: well i can see that now harley, im currently untangling my nonexistent panties as we speak

GG: hehe

GG: im so glad to be in the game!

GG: my planet is so beautiful! theres so much snow!

TG: dang

TG: well

TG: sounds like youre up to your armpits in cold white bullshit

TG: which is nice and all but thats nothing compared to my lava and metal land

TG: bet you dont have anything as cool as lava in your snowland

GG: well actually right now im in the volcano and there is lava!

GG: so there!

TG: well shit

GG: yeah!

GG: bec brought me here to see my patron!

GG: and actually i think i should get going!

GG: hes pretty impatient about me going to see them

GG: he was already upset when i stopped to talk to john earlier

TG: gotcha

TG: ill leave you to it then

GG: thanks dave!

GG: ill get back to you as soon as i can! :D

TG: bye harley

\- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -

Having put away your lunchtop you catch up with Bec, who'd floated further into the chamber.

"Ok boy, let's go meet my patron, shall we?"

He barks his assent and the two of you exit the room and enter the room of your patron. Entering the room you're surprised to see the massive entity sitting near the middle of the room.

She's a lot like what your friends described their patrons, being massive, gray skinned, and with horns three different shades of orange. She's wearing a multicolored, translucent cloak, whose hood is pulled up over her head, continuing to drape over her body. Her eyes are on you as soon as you enter the room, ringed with black, she looks exhausted, but doesn't say anything, waiting for you to say something.

You step further into the room, there's a path further into the room and a single island on which your denizen sits, the rest of the floor has consumed by a pool of lava. The island on which she sits is entirely featureless except for a thick pair of columns, rising into the ceiling of the chamber. You can see there's a thick pair of chains binding her to them, you frown, that can't be comfortable.

The two of you spend a minute in silence, studying each other, waiting for the other shoe to drop, maybe she's just trying to gauge your reaction. Either way you're the first to break the silence

"Hey! I'm Jade! You're my patron right?"

 **Yes**

She says quietly, shifting closer to the edge of her island, one of her arms peeking out from behind her cloak and you see fluff on her forearm. Behind her something shifts and you notice a nearly transparent pair of wings behind her. She doesn't say anything else, hesitant and tired

"...What's your name?"

 **It Is Supposed To Be Gaia, I Believe**

"What do you mean?" you ask, the wording was a bit strange

 **Never Mind That, We are Not Here To Talk About Me**

You frown at that, wondering what she could have meant. Was Gaia not her real name? If that wasn't her name then what was it? Why did the game refer to her as Gaia? What does that mean?

 **Im Here To Help You Complete Your Quests And Beat This Game. My Problems Are Not Relevant, We Should Get Started**

You frown, though eager to start your role in this game, you are still wondering what she meant, but you put it out of your mind, you will have to address the issue later, when you've gotten to know your patron a better. Nevertheless, with her help, you're sure you're going to have a great time!

* * *

AN: well im done here, however i might end up doing some oneshots for this au later, those will include shipping, infact if i do its possible a lot off them will be shippy oneshots but idk


End file.
